


The Cookie Monster

by Ranbootful



Series: Subway AU [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Happy, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Darryl Noveschosch, Mentioned Zak Ahmed, My First AO3 Post, Sick Character, Sick TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranbootful/pseuds/Ranbootful
Summary: No one knows how it happened Niki said she turned her back for five minutes to help a customer and Tubbo had overbaked two dozen cookies. "I'll make another batch!" Niki turned to throw away the cookies before Tubbo interrupted her."Can I eat them?"Tubbo helps Niki bake and manages to overbake two dozen cookies. He gets Tommy to help him eat them. They don't go to work the next day.
Series: Subway AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103723
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	The Cookie Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This AU belongs to labbyyyyy on Tumblr! Check them out there awesome! Hope you enjoy this even if it is short.

It was a pretty normal day for their Subway. Tubbo had complained about having to talk to people on the phone, Bad and Skeppy were gossiping at a nearby table, and Wilbur had played one of his songs more than once. (No one really cared since it was good.) The only thing different was that Niki had let Tubbo help her bake since wasn't doing much. Biggest mistake ever. 

No one knows how it happened Niki said she turned her back for five minutes to help a customer and Tubbo had overbaked two dozen cookies. "I'll make another batch!" Niki turned to throw away the cookies before Tubbo interrupted her.

"Can I eat them?" Niki's face morphed into one of shock and terror. "Im not letting you eat two dozen cookies by yourself!" "What if I get Tommy to eat one dozen and I eat the other?" Niki hummed looking deep in thought for a second before nodding her head. "Just don't eat them all today! It'll nake you sick." Tubbo started running screaming a quick thank you to Niki before running to find Tommy. 

"Tommy!" Tubbo was just about jumping off the walls with excitement. "Yeah Tubbo? Are you alright big man?" "Do you wanna eat two dozen cookies with me after work?" Tommy's eyes widened at that he stumbled over his words before stuttering out. "T-Two dozen? That's a lot of cookies Tubbo and we have work tomorrow!" "Why don't we just eat them here? Or I can eat them alone if you're too much of a chicken-" 

Tommy was already stuffing cookies in his mouth. Tubbo grabbed a handful of cookies and started stuffing them in his mouth as well. About two hours later Phil got worried so he came to check on them and found them on the ground groaning in pain. Phil ran towards them getting on his knees and checking them over. "Are you two okay? What's wrong? What happened?" "Two dozen burnt cookies...." Tubbo muttered. 

Phil blinked a couple of times before sitting back and laughing so hard his face turned red. "Y-you ate two dozen burnt cookies?-" he wheezed holding his stomach as he laughed so hard he cried. Wilbur popped in to see what was happening to see Phil wheezing on the floor, and Tommy flipping him off on the floor with Tubbo curled up behind him.

Wilbur shut the door and went to get Niki. They didn't come to work the next day. And pictures of Phil on the floor crying next to a seething Tommy and Tubbo who was pretending to be dead. Honestly, he probably felt like it. And Nikki never let him bake again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this drop a Kudo if you enjoyed this and want me to make more! I know it's short but shhhhhh.


End file.
